Red love
by RichaCo
Summary: Laharl and Etna's life after Prince's Punishment. Coauthored by the Purple Penguin. Contains spanking and a lot of it. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

1Well, it's been a while in the making, but here it is, my friends: The sequel to Prince's Punishment! This little ficcy here will be co-authored by my good friend, wonderful writer, and extraordinary artist, the Purple Penguin... I command that shrines to both of us be built while you read this! Ahem, alright, now that the dictator in me has gone to sleep, let us move on, shall we? First chapter is nothing special, just to let you know how our two favorite demons are doing with their marriage... oh, and if you haven't read the original Prince's Punishment, I seriously doubt you'll understand right away what is going on, so please go and read that one first. Thank you.

_**Chapter 1: Happy Anniversary, Laharl!**_

Laharl sighed gently, his chin in his hands, his eyes droopy. He had been sitting here in front of the dark council for ages. Apparently, Senator Boss, who had jurisdiction over the tourist trade at the Sea of Gehenna wanted to close off the chain of Sacrifice Shops that were now all over the streets in the Sea of Gehenna. As if Laharl gave a damn, he had better things to do other than watch a Golem argue with Senator Lina, a bustier-than-usual Tail Ring about the pros and cons of the said shops. All the other Senators seemed very intent to know how this argument would turn out, even Senator Greed, who was in charge of the castle revenues. He usually didn't listen to anything that had to do with economy outside of his own department, that department being money, the greedy old hog.

Laharl's thoughts were currently on his wife, Etna. Tonight was their wedding anniversary and so far he hadn't gotten to say anything except a quick, 'Happy anniversary dear!' to her. He had promised to be back to their chambers before five... it was seven thirty. She had something special planned for him to commemorate the... activities that kept their love life fresh and what had brought them together in the first place... it made his arse tingle just thinking about it. Of course, he wouldn't let her have all the fun, he had gotten her something very special that he knew she would love, and would hopefully curb whatever anger she felt about his tardiness.

As his thoughts continued to wander, he was interrupted when Senator Lina suddenly pipped up his name, louder than she had to. "Hm? What?" he asked, snapping to attention.

Lina frowned. "I asked you, your highness, what your view on this whole thing was."

Before Laharl could answer, Senator Boss cut in again. "Of course you know it's absurd, your highness! We already have a ton of those shops down on Sacrifice Street! Hell, that is why it was NAMED Sacrifice Street!"

Laharl sighed and looked over the statistics that had been given to him at the start of the meeting, looking through them for the sacrifice shop statistics in the Sea of Gehenna. "Alright... well, first of all, six shops all selling the same things at the exact same prices are not going to get you anywhere in terms of profit, especially when they are located so close together. My suggestion would be that you either get rid of a few of the shops or you could try limiting the wares in some of them. Like have one shop sell mainly weapons while the another sells only armor." Laharl had to do his best to try and keep from saying this in a nasty voice. He didn't want to piss off this many Senators when he was all alone if things got violent. But this was child's play, he didn't see why these demons couldn't think of this kind of solution before!

Lina and Boss seemed content and took their seats. "All in favor of destroying a few shops?" Only three of the twenty senators raised their hands. "All in favor of limiting the wares of the shops?" All the others raised their hands. Laharl nodded. "Alright then, that's settled... motion carried. Now, is that it?" he asked, looking through the papers for his copy of the agenda.

A Galactic Demon senator, Senator Sam, rose from his seat. "Sir, there are still three more motions we need to decide on... first is the shortage of food supplies that seems to be growing in the forest of the dead, the second is the fact that terrorist activity has been confirmed in Prinny Land, and finally, we must decide on a spokesperson for the upcoming diplomatic mission to the Alternate Netherworld."

Laharl suppressed a groan and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. Being an overlord was starting to hold less and less appeal to him each and every day. If it wasn't for Etna, he didn't know how he would have survived these last three-hundred years...

**IN LAHARL AND ETNA'S ROOM**

Etna paced the floor gently, glancing back at the clock now and then. It read eight-thirty now. "Ooh, where is he!" she wondered.

Flonne, Laharl and Etna's fallen angel friend, stood up from her seat on the bed. "Calm down, Etna, I'm sure that he'll be back soon... remember, he does have duties that need attention as an overlord. He has been really busy lately."

Etna turned and scowled at her friend briefly before she resumed her pacing. "I know, but he promised he'd be back by six! Oh, when I get ahold of that little brat, I'll beat his ass so hard we could use it as a stop sign!"

Flonne giggled lightly at Etna's threat. Out of every single one of their vassals, Laharl and Etna only trusted Flonne with the details of their love life because, though the fallen angel was a ditz and a love freak, she was their friend and also probably the only trustworthy demon who wouldn't spill the beans for a tidy sum or crack under pressure. She had kept the secret for three centuries now, so it was safe to bet that she could be trusted with it later in life as well. Of course, she never actually participated with them, she wasn't really into that kinda stuff.

The two demonesses had just finished getting the room ready for Laharl's return. Etna had a very special gift for him, she planned on giving him the same kind of spanking that she had given him the first time... cycling through every implement she had, not stopping until SHE felt like it. Usually, she stopped if Laharl asked her, but not this time... this time it was her turn.

Flonne looked at her friend again and sighed. "Perhaps I should go then? I really don't want to be in the middle of you two, especially on your anniversary."

Etna smiled a bit and sat down on the bed. "Yeah, I have a feeling that Laharl will already be rather embarrassed at being so late."

Flonne smiled and gave her friend a pat on the shoulder before walking over to the door and opening it, just in time to come face to face with Laharl. He gulped and cleared his throat a bit. "Uh, hey Flonne... on your way out?"

Flonne nodded and worked her way around him, leaning in close enough to whisper, "Be careful..."

Laharl gulped as she walked off. He stepped in and closed the door, looking over at his wife, a frown firmly planted on her face as she watched him with her arms crossed. Laharl rubbed his arms gently. "Um, I am sorry, love... It's just, the meeting ran longer than expected and everyone was arguing about everything."

Etna did not say a word, but she got up and walked over to the wall, which was now decorated with all manner of spanking items. She looked over at him. "You said you'd be home at six, dear... you couldn't just call the meeting off?"

Laharl sighed gently and walked over to her, taking in her body as he did so. They had both done a lot of growing as the few centuries had gone by. Laharl had actually grown for one, growing about two thirds of a foot, making him a few inches taller than Etna now. Etna had grown too, though in a much different way. Her body had reached womanhood, her breasts finally starting to show and her hips becoming more rounded, her butt joining her there. "Can I at least give you your anniversary present?"

Etna stopped and smiled lightly. "Alright... and then I'll decide if I need to add to what I was already planning on giving you."

Laharl shivered a bit and walked over to his dresser. It only contained shorts and capes that were similar to the ones he was already wearing. He reached deep down into the capes and pulled out two tickets, handing them to her. "Happy anniversary, dear."

Etna gasped as she looked over the tickets. They were front row seats to the Tsunami Bomb concert that weekend! She squealed and threw her arms around her husband, kissing him lightly. "Oh, I love it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Tsunami Bomb was her favorite band, for several reasons. She loved their music. She grinned at Laharl gently, pocketing the two tickets gently. "Ready for yours?" she asked gently.

Laharl nodded gently and smiled at her. Etna smiled and walked over to the bed, reaching under it and pulling out a number of implements, setting them down near him. "Do you remember the first time I spanked you, Laharl?" she asked gently, licking her lips.

Laharl smiled and walked over, kissing her gently. "Do I ever... I had actually pissed you off for real that time, love..."

Etna grinned and took his arm gently. "Well, I thought it would be fun if we relived it... get over my lap, my dear." she whispered sensually.

Laharl shivered gently and did as instructed, this position very, very familiar to him by now. He smiled lightly as he felt her flip his cape out of the way and caressed his clothed backside gently. Then, all of a sudden, he felt her hand smack against his shorts, causing him to gasp lightly. Etna's arms have become much more powerful over the years, so powerful in fact that, even though Laharl could still beat her in a normal fight, she could easily overpower him and three golems all at the same time during an arm-wrestling competition. It hurt now almost as bad as if he weren't wearing any shorts at all and he shuddered gently as she rapidly smacked his bottom.

As Laharl started to whimper a bit, he felt her fingers slide into his shorts and pull them down, the cool air on his pink backside making him shiver a bit. He closed his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you, Etna..."

Etna nodded gently. "I love you too... happy anniversary, Laharl." She brought her hand down on his behind with a humongous slap.

**END CHAPTER 1**

Whew, there you go, the start of it! Hope you all like how it starts, though it is uneventful. Purple Penguin will be composing the next chapter, so please send all suggestions to her for the time being. Thank you and R/R!


	2. Enter Maraki!

1Maraki Shizuno walked into the palace of the ruler of the Underworld, Laharl Krichevskoy. "Excuse me? I wish to apply to be a maid…" she stammered. Laharl flounced down from the throne and looked Maraki up and down. The girl was quite lovely, with an ample chest and a slender waist. She was wearing a fluffy petticoat under a black-and-white Dutch-style "lederhosen" dress, with black boots and a small maid hat. Her corset was tightly laced and made her skinny waist look even tinier. Maraki's hair was the color of sterling silver, and it flowed down her back in a feathery cloud behind her elven ears, decorated with tiny skull earrings and hoops. She also had a pair of light gray wings and a little devil tail.

"What in the world…eww, what is this thing in my palace?" Laharl stopped short. She was taller than him, but she gave off an air of insecurity behind her eyeliner-rimmed orbs.

"Sir…I saw your ad in the Daily Crypt, about needing new maids. I'll be happy to work here for you, as long as I at least get room and board." Maraki said.

"What the hell—oh, forget it, you're staying here! I don't remember an ad…oh well. ETNA!" Laharl yelled, causing Maraki to flinch and draw back.

"What the heck is wrong with you, maid!" Laharl squawked.

"Oh please, sir, I'm only scared because of my bad past…" She gulped and looked guilty, her ears drooping and her tail wilting along with them.

"Hi, Laharl, dear! Oh, this must be the new maid! How are you?" said Etna, flinging an arm around Laharl and causing him to shudder.

"Ick! Etna, you know I hate PDA…" Laharl withdrew from Etna's grasp.

"Etna, should we take this little wimpy thing to the Tsunami Bomb concert Friday? She's such a little doormat." Laharl groused.

"Oh, Laharl, she's new here! She just needs some time to get used to it!" Etna called Flonne over. "Flonne, this is Maraki. She's our new maid."

"How do you do?" chirped Flonne, curtsying to Maraki and handing her a small red anemone flower. Maraki carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you, Flonne-chan!" said Maraki. "I look forward to working here."

The maid dashed down the hall and began dusting all of Laharl's prized possessions.

When she was finished (Maraki is a very efficient worker), she used a shining spell to make everything sparkle (especially the boy's sword.)

Laharl burst into the room. A shocked expression came over his face and he started squawking and banging on things. "MAID, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE! OUT, OUT, OUT!" he screamed, loud enough to wake the dead.

"Waaaaah!" Maraki burst into tears. "Laharl, I was only trying to help! I mean, that's what a maid is supposed to do, right?" she sobbed.

"Paaaa-thetic! You're as bad as Flonne that time a mouse got stuck in the garbage disposal!" Laharl kicked the girl in the shins. "Stupid girl! Stay OUT of my room unless I tell you otherwise! I didn't want my junk cleaned up! I'll let you know when I do! I do have something for you to do, though--the damn prinnies are eating my spinach dip again, go get it, you little idiot! I'm cutting your meager pay for this—you're getting less than the prinnies!" Laharl fumed.

Maraki, tears streaming down her face, limped to the kitchen and found the prinnies poking at a bowl of greenish spinach dip. "Umm…hi, prinnies…I'm the new maid."

If you have ever seen a prinny eating spinach dip, you probably know they have a rather odd way of going about it. They just sit there and poke their beaks into the bowl and shake them around until they manage to get some into their mouths.

"Eww!" Maraki bent down, grabbed the plastic dish and began wiping up the mess. "What in the world were you guys doing down there?" She giggled. "I'm the new maid here, do you guys work here too?"

"DOOD! This chick is HOT!" a prinny whispered to another. They all waved their flippers.

"Let's get you guys something a little less messy to eat." Maraki poked around in the cabinets until she found some zwieback crackers and stuck a few in each prinny's beak. She then let them stand on old back issues of The Daily Crypt she found in the recycling bin until they finished scarfing the crackers down.

"You guys sure did make a mess…but you're so cute!" Maraki bent down and kissed a blue Prinny.

"Ooohhh…DOOD!" the prinny said, his eyes full of love for the new girl.

Meanwhile, Laharl was inspecting his room. "Who does that girl think she is, bursting in here for an impromptu cleaning session?" He picked up his sword, examining it carefully for any nicks, dings and scratches "stupid old Maraki" might have put on it "with her mumbo-jumbo spells". Laharl was a tad impressed…and Maraki WAS very pretty…"Oh, crap, what the HELL am I thinking, I have Etna!" Plopping down on the coffin that served as his bed, he gently rubbed the metal blade with a soft cloth and some special polish.

Maraki stood outside the door and gently knocked. "Laharl-dono?"

"Whaaaaaat?" Laharl grumbled, walking over to the door and flinging the door open, which in turn hit Maraki in the chest.

"Kyaaa!" the maid squealed, darting out from behind the door holding her chest and running towards Etna's room. "I wasn't doing anything, I just thought this was Etna's room!"

"AND STAY OUT YOU LITTLE WENCH!" Laharl shook his fist at the poor girl and sullenly retreated back in his room.

"Awawawa…Et-naa?" Maraki trembled in front of the door, waiting to be screamed at, kicked, hit, or beaten.

Etna gently opened the door. "Hello, Mara-chan! What happened?"

"Well…Laharl-dono is being so mean to me I think I must hide or he'll kill me for sure! Do you mind if I stay with you for a while? I finished everything I was supposed to do and I highly doubt he'll want me to sleep inside…probably wants me to go out and sleep in a tree…"

"Well, OK! He just gets so fussy sometimes and it's not really something I like seeing…come on in!"

Maraki daintily stepped into Etna's room and bowed. "Oh, is that Tsunami Bomb on the stereo? I love them!" She began to dance.

Etna just watched, transfixed at the girl's prowess, until Maraki noticed.

"Oh!" Maraki immediately stopped, scratching her head and blushing.

"Is there anything going on tonight that I'll have to work with?" she inquired.

Etna paused for a moment. "Weeeeelll…there is the banquet tonight for the officials. Laharl probably wants you to entertain them…want me to teach you how to sing?"

"Ne, arigato, Etna-san. I can sing…" Maraki parted her scarlet lips and sang along with the CD for a while.

_This girl's got some serious talent…and a hot body to boot…no wonder all the prinnies and the men are falling all over her. _Etna thought.

"Oh! I must be going to the garden to get the flowers before Laharl-dono bludgeons me!" Maraki skittered out the door and ran to the garden.

_Ohhh…the flowers are so nice! _Mara scooped them up in her arms and got quite a heap in her arms before being satisfied enough with her load to take them in.

"Oopsy-daisy!" She filled a giant chalice-type vase with water and placed the fragrant blossoms inside, inhaling their heavenly scent and savoring it for a while.

"I must be getting back to what I'm wearing tonight…" Maraki grabbed her bags from where she had left them and went back to Etna's room, knocking on the door first as she always did.

"Maraki-chan, you can come in!" Etna said.

"Wanna see my new dress I've been sewing? I can wear it for the banquet tonight!" Maraki chirped. Opening her suitcase, she removed a neatly stitched velvet garment bag that smelled of lavender sachets and an expensive perfume. Unzipping the bag, Maraki pulled out an intricate bell-sleeved black-and-red mini-dress with a ruffled, tiered white petticoat to give it some shape. The top was a leather corset, deeply slashed betwixt the cleavage with crisscrossing black cords in between. The skirt was made of exquisite red satin with black lace ruffles on the bottom.

"You like? I've been working on it for 4 weeks and it's finally finished!" Maraki laid the dress on Etna's bed.

"Wow…Maraki, you're the most talented girl I've ever met! Flonne has got to see this." Etna ran out into the hall. "Flonne? Oh, Flonne! Flonne?" The fallen angel came bouncing down the hall with a cheerful expression.

"Hi Maraki! How's it going? I hope Laharl got your room and pay to you!" Flonne said.

"Not exactly, Flonne-chan. He hasn't even given me one coin since I came in, and he probably has no plans to give me a room."

"Ohh…I'm sorry, Maraki-chan! You can stay with me for as long as you need to—oh my gosh, what an awesome dress!" Flonne dashed into the room and picked it up. "This is gorgeous!"

"Thank you so much! I'm wearing it to the banquet with my fishnets and my platform mary-janes, and the required skull collar and maid hat." Maraki grinned. "You guys can just about fit into my size clothes, can't you? Go ahead, dig through my bags and find things you like."

"Coolness! I've got dibs on all your eyeliner when you're finished with it." Etna flashed a sly smile.

"We're gonna be knockouts, girls!" Flonne chose a lacy fuchsia confection and a little white feather boa.

"I made that boa out of feathers from the birds I collected at the shores of Gehenna. I think it's one of the fuzziest things I ever made!" Maraki laughed.

Etna slipped on Maraki's black pinafore over a white ruffled puff-sleeve dress with gray skulls on the bottom. All the girls put on their shoes and jewelry just as Laharl walked in.

"Okay, you little wench Maraki, you're going to be the workhorse at the banquet tonight. You do what I tell you to do and maybe there's a little extra cash and a room in it for you. If you don't…you're sleeping outside with the prinnies." Laharl stomped off.

"What's his problem?" Flonne grumbled.

"Leave him to me, girls. If he gets drunk tonight there's gonna be hell to pay." Etna liberally applied black eyeshadow and eyeliner until she was happy with the results.

"Let's go! I've already helped the prinnies do god-knows-how-much for this darn banquet in the kitchen…"

The trio of girls walked into the grand hall and saw scads of officials, including generals and some rather powerful positions in the empire sitting at the table. Quickly Maraki thought of an idea and dashed up to Laharl to request permission to do it.

"Laharl-dono?"

"What is it, you stupid maid?" Laharl groaned.

"I want to sing for the officials. May I? I would be entertaining them…" She trailed off.

"Go ahead as long as you're not defaming me, idiot." And Laharl flopped back on his throne.

Maraki flew up to a small niche on the stony, rugged wall. Taking the microphone in her gloved hand, she tapped it a few times and made an announcement.

"Hello, officials, and welcome to the annual Royal Underworld Banquet! We're all very glad to have you tonight and I hope you have a lovely time. I, Maraki Shizuno, and the Prinnies have graciously supplied food and entertainment, along with the live bats and flowers for decoration. Please enjoy it, and I will now sing for you guys. Thank you and enjoy your night!"

The men were salivating over Maraki. "Damn, she's fine…" "One sexy little maid." "Will she do me a favor? Hurr hurr hurr…" Maraki ignored the jeers.

"The song I've chosen to sing is "Broken Leash". Accompanying me will be my very own Doberman, Cerberus!" Cerberus bounded up onto the niche with the use of her sleek black wings. A gorgeous, slender dog, Cerberus had a silver skull ornament on her forehead along with a leather and riveted collar.

_**Kept away while the earth cries**_

_Swept away by all his lies _

_Not ready to go but it's time to leave_

_Already too low to get up and plead_

_Made to feel something inside_

_Far too real, too much pain to hide_

_Not ready to run but my feet won't stay_

_Already too done for these birds of prey_

_WOOF WOOF no looking back_

_That one shot at freedom through the looking glass_

_BOW WOW no more broken beast_

_Just rip off this collar with that broken leash_

_WOOF WOOF no looking back_

_That one shot at freedom through the looking glass_

_BOW WOW no more broken beast_

_Just rip off this collar with that broken leash_

_Tied up with knots that won't unwind_

_Fed up with cruel dreams acting kind_

_Not ready to jump but I won't look down_

_All ready to dump everything around_

_Look at my hands what they reveal_

_Shook by one glance what they conceal_

_Not ready to hit what I just can't see_

_All ready to quit what I can't set free_

_WOOF WOOF no looking back_

_That one shot at freedom through the looking glass_

_BOW WOW no more broken beast_

_Just rip off this collar with that broken leash_

_WOOF WOOF no looking back_

_That one shot at freedom through the looking glass_

_BOW WOW no more broken beast_

_Just rip off this collar with that broken leash_

Maraki's beautiful voice rang through the hall. The officials immediately started roaring. Suddenly, one ogre of a man plucked her off her lofty perch.

"Hey baby…wanna come home with me tonight?" he asked.

"P-please, get off me! Don't touch me! Stop, please!" Maraki struggled, but the man wouldn't relent, pushing up her skirt and fumbling with the waist of her tights.

"Hey, you sicko!"

The man turned around and was abruptly smacked in the face by Etna.

"Don't you DARE touch that girl like that again or you better have plenty of painkillers on hand."

"Haa…" Maraki slumped down onto the floor and cradled her face in her hands. "Please…I don't deserve to be rescued. Laharl thinks I'm just a stupid sluttish tramp. I should have been toyed with like a trollop as well." Maraki walked away to Laharl.

"Laharl-dono, shall I go get more food?" Maraki bent down so as to get to Laharl's eye level. As she did so, her low-cut dress exposed the pale surfaces of her cleavage.

"The Maraki I know would never be such a floozy!" Laharl blushed and ran off to the bathroom. "Filthy woman, I don't know you!"

"I guess that means yes?" Maraki walked off to the kitchen, a puzzled expression on her face, to grab the roasted Gehenna boar, a wild pig that lived (surprise) in the forests near the Sea of Gehenna. The pig had a large red apple stuffed into its maw and rested heavily on a bed of red-dyed lettuce with small garnishes of red peppers.

Maraki set the Gehenna boar on the table, but not before another dim-witted official started groping her butt. Her eyes glowed red for a moment…

"AGH! You stupid cad! Get your filthy hands off my ass you drunkard!" Maraki turned around and slapped him. The official whimpered pitifully under her steely gaze. "You better not EVER do that again. I'm not your fucking submissive sex slave. Got that?" she hissed.

Laharl sloshed cold water on his face in the bathroom. "Oh my god…why did that girl have to do that? Oh…forgot to tell her about that stupid weakness…" A prinny helpfully offered a towel.

Maraki wandered off to find Etna. "Etna…I think the officials have had enough grog for now. Stupid things tried to grope me, so I slapped 'em and told 'em off."

"Good going! Although I doubt Laharl would appreciate that, I'll beat him if he tries to hit you."

"Thank you, Etna-sama. By the way…why did he run off so fast?"

"Well…he has a weakness for sexy bodies." Etna sweat-dropped and blushed. "And you just happen to have one of the most knock-out bodies he's ever seen, Ma-chan."

"Ach…I didn't mean to do that…" squawked Maraki, slapping her forehead and giving a nervous giggle.

"It's OK, Ma-chan. Just try not to do that too much." Etna said, not unkindly.

"I have to go and see how Laharl is doing, if he's too drunk…"

"Wait, Ma-chan. Can I trust you to keep this a secret from everybody?" Etna called.

Maraki walked over, fingering the heavy pewter skull on her collar. "Sure, Etna-dono…what is it?"

"I think you'd better come to my room." Ma-chan followed Etna to her room. Etna sat on the bed and let Maraki fan her skirt out around her.

"You know how I said that I'd beat Laharl up? Well…it's kind of that…"

Maraki leaned in closer and put her arm around Etna's shoulders. "Yes, Etna-sama? Come on, you can tell me whatever it is…"

Etna paused, sighed, choked on a gulp of air and continued. "Well…how do I put this…Laharl and I are what you'd call lovers. We got married here recently…and, since he was such a brat before we got married, I spanked him a lot." Etna's face turned a tiny bit red. "And now we have a relationship based on that."

"Oh, I've heard of that spanking stuff. My younger brother Taro used to get it a lot from me and my parents before my parents died and I came here. He went missing when I was 10, and I'm 18 and he was 6 when he went missing, so he'd be 14 now."

Etna breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks for listening, Ma-chan. I want you to keep that a secret, though…" Ma-chan and Etna shook on it. "I'm so sorry about your little brother…wait just a tic! His name seems familiar…" Etna dashed out of the room and went to the grand hall for a moment. Scouring the crowd for a boy that looked like Ma-chan, her eyes set on a silver-haired adolescent boy in the crowd, slurping fire whiskey like there was no tomorrow. Scampering over to him, Etna tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, but might I ask if you are Taro Shizuno?" Etna smiled.

"What the hell do you care?" Taro slapped Etna and stood up abruptly, knocking over wine glasses and Maraki's flower centerpiece in a huff.

"Oh, you're really going to get it now…" Etna rubbed her cheek for a second and grabbed Taro by the ear, dragging him all the way to her room where Maraki sat on the bed fingering a handmade skull rosary-type chain. Dropping the beads, Ma-chan excitedly ran over to Etna and Taro.

"Aaaah! Taro-chan! I've missed you sooooo much! Where were you?" Maraki threw her arms around the boy who automatically shoved her to the ground.

"I've been working as the lieutenant in the army, bitch. I always did have a problem with my own sister not being able to grow a spine. Peh. Stupid clueless girl. Next time save yourself a little cash and buy yourself a damn clue!"

Maraki leapt to her feet, outraged that her brother, 4 years younger than her, would talk to her in such unsavory terms and foul language. Then again, he always acted that way... "Ooooh no you didn't! Now you're REALLY going to get it!" Maraki growled. "I'll deal with you later tonight—in front of the whole Council!"

Stomping out to the garden in her heels, Ma-chan held a pair of garden snips in one of her gauntlet-covered hands and a bit of leather cord in the other. Finding a suitable birch tree was easy, as all the branches were nice, long and supple. Ma-chan carefully cut 15 long, thin, wicked little switches off the tree and tightly tied them into a rather fearsome spray. "Hrm…Etna could probably use this on Laharl as well, but I should make more as I've read these things can wear down fast…"

And so Maraki made 3 more birches, walking back into the palace and dropping them into an urn full of brine, disinfectant and a tad of salt so they would be nice and whippy when the time came to use them. Now to fix the block…The girl was quite handy with a hammer and nails and soon had a nice little flogging block like the ones at Eton in merry old England. "Blah! Look what I did!" Maraki called Etna into the room, leaving Taro to ponder his fate…

TO BE CONTINUED-NESS! XDDDD


	3. Two brats' comeuppance

1Yay! I am updating! Huzza! Praise me and give me many nice things! I like nice things... nice shiny things! Anyway, I thank the purple penguin once again for the excellent second chapter. I am looking forward to reading the fourth, which will be written by her while you all enjoy this third chapter here.

_**Chapter 3: Two brats' comeuppance**_

Etna squealed with delight as she saw what Makari had made. "Oh my goodness, it's wonderful! Just like they had at my old boarding school!" She looked over the flogging steps, obviously impressed with the craftsmanship.

Makari giggled gently. "You went to boarding school, Etna?"

Etna shrugged gently. "Meh, it was a mixed boarding school for boys and girls, uncharacteristically harsh for a demon boarding school. Of course, I was never whipped, I was a good girl!"

Makari raised an eyebrow. "You blackmailed people into confessing for your crimes, right?"

Etna gasped in mock shock. "Makari, how did you ever guess?" she asked, feigning surprise.

Makari giggled and shook her head. "Alright, I need to go and check on the implements I made, they should be ready right about now... I think I'll let my brother squirm a bit more, however." She giggled a bit.

Etna nodded in satisfaction. "In the meantime, I think I'll have a word with the prince... he hasn't exactly been nice to you, hell you get less than the prinnies now! A person like you is easily worth five times their wages and he knows it!"

Makari blushed. "Oh come on, I'm not worth that much... besides, I guess Laharl had some good reasons to be mad at me." She fidgeted with her skimpy dress gently.

Etna shrugged. "Regardless, he was still a brat and I think he could use a good ass-whipping. Have fun with your brother, dear."

Makari smiled gently as she walked back in, putting on a stern face and rubbing her face where she had been hit. "Alright, Taro, listen. It has been so long since we've seen each other... I am glad, and proud that you got into the army, like you wanted, but you could have greeted your own sister a little better!"

Taro stood up from the bed, still quite a bit shorter than his sister. "Damn it, you can't do anything about it! I own my own life now, sister dear!" he put obvious stress on the last two words.

Makari sighed and massaged her temple. "Alright, listen here... I'm going to give you a choice. You can either apologize and have this done in private, or we can take the alternative."

Taro raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh? And what are you talking about? What alternative, and what are we going to do?"

Makari placed her hands on her hips. "It's not what WE are going to do, it's what I'm going to do to you. If you do not apologize, then I am going to spank you in front of the entire council banquet out there. But if you say you're sorry for hitting me and calling me a bitch, then I'll spank you in here, in private."

Taro growled loudly. "What the fucking hell? You're gonna spank me? Damn it, I'm not a kid anymore, you can't do that to me! I... I'm a lieutenant now!"

Makari nodded. "I'm aware of that, but you are still the same brat that you were all those centuries ago back at home. So, what'll it be?" She crossed her arms expectantly and he came forward to her, looking up at her eyes defiantly. He did still look like a child... he was, of course, only 1400 years old. His featured softened after a long pause. "I... I'm sorry, Makari... it's just, I... I didn't know how to take you appearing again, you just sort of... came back."

Makari was a little taken aback. Her brother had never made this easy on her or himself before. She had NEVER gotten an apology out of him. "Well... um... yeah." She smiled a bit and hugged him. "I did miss you, Taro."

Taro nodded gently. "I... missed you too. Now, I think I do need to be punished."

Makari nodded and retreated out of the room quickly, walking back in with the flogging steps and the switches she had constructed. Taro gulped visibly. "Will it be done... just like when I was eight-hundred?" he asked, sounding suddenly innocent and child-like.

Makari smiled, memories of other floggings she had given him returning. "Yes, I think so..." She made a few swings through the air, making a loud woosh with the switches, which made Taro wince. Even though he had built up more pain tolerance since he had joined the army, he doubted that he would be able to keep from crying out during this. He knew his sister's strength.

Makari finished getting a feel for how hard she would have to swing the switch and nodded in satisfaction. "Alright, Taro, lean over the block." she ordered, asserting her authority as an older sibling quite well.

Taro nodded and bent himself over the block, his fingers just barely brushing the ground below him. He shivered a bit, not exactly understanding why he was submitting so easily to this embarrassing punishment. All he knew was that somehow, it felt right. He did deserve it, as he looked back at the recent centuries following his employment as a lieutenant here.

Makari sighed and reached over, grabbing his pants and slowly lowering them. Taro gave a soft gasp and tensed up a bit, relaxing after a second and then tensing up again when he felt her press the switch against his butt. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, grabbing the sides of the flogging block. "Alright, I... I'm ready."

Makari nodded. "Alright..." she quickly raised the switch and brought it down on his arse with a loud whooshing sound. It impacted with a loud smacking noise and Taro responded with a loud gasp and a whimper, his head jerking up and then slowly returning to its original position. Makari quickly repeated this, over and over again. Each time, the pain grew more intense, Taro's whimpers increasing to sobs, grunts, and finally, full blown crying. He started to squirm a bit, but remained on the block.

Makari had to admit, she was impressed with how well he was taking this punishment. She switched him several more times, letting him feel a bit more pain before she stopped. Taro finally took this opportunity to reach back and rub his stinging behind as hard as he could, trying very hard, in vain, to get the sting out of it. Makari smiled and walked up next to him, placing a hand on his back and rubbing it lightly. "There, all finished, Taro, dear."

Taro nodded in relief. "Yes, Makari... I am sorry..." he whimpered again and slowly rose himself off the block, smiling a bit at her and sniffling.

Makari smiled and led him to the corner. "Just a few minutes here and then we're all done, Taro."

Taro nodded gently. Even after all those years, he still remembered how to behave in the corner, placing his hands in front of him so he couldn't rub his stinging behind. He sighed gently and leaned against the wall. "It's good to see you again, Makari, my sister."

Makari smiled and carefully hugged her little brother. "Yeah, it's good to see you too."

While all this was going on, Etna was shoving her way through a large party of senators to find Laharl at the back, five beer cans sitting in front of him, a sixth in his hand. He smirked at bit and raised it up to her. He was obviously a little drunk, though not to the point of delusions. "Hey there, Etna!"

Etna frowned and crossed her arms, obviously displeased. "What the hell are you doing?" she hissed, being sure to be a little quiet to keep from embarrassing her husband.

Laharl frowned and stood up, setting down the can of beer. "Just having a drink or two."

Etna huffed. "Try six! Come with me, we have a few things to talk about."

Laharl, though he didn't exactly feel safe about the tone she was using, was glad to get out of this place. There was nothing for him to do but eat and get drunk, the latter of which he apparently wasn't allowed to do. He followed her out of the banquet hall and towards his room. She entered it and beckoned him inside. Laharl also kept a few implements in his room, just in case Etna's room was occupied. She had been letting some people rent it out from time to time. As soon as the door was closed, Etna whirled around, scowling at him. "Laharl, first off, I do not approve of how you have been treating Makari."

Laharl snorted gently. "She is a ditz and a floozy!" he complained, attempting to try and defend himself.

Etna sighed and shook her head. "And is that the reason everything in here is so clean or is it because she is an efficient, hard-working maid to deserves better than the cut wages you're giving her."

Laharl growled again. "She didn't have permission to come in here!" he told her loudly.

Etna sighed again and walked over to his coffin, reaching below a special stone on the ground and pulling out a large paddle. "And I didn't have permission to come in here either." she told him, looking down the paddle the same way one would look down the barrel of a gun.

Laharl growled again, though he did look warily at the paddle. There was playful and then there was punishment and Laharl could already tell that Etna had the latter on her mind. "That's different! You are my wife!"

Etna nodded and sat down on top of the closed coffin that Laharl still insisted on sleeping in. "And she is a maid, paid for keeping the ENTIRE castle clean. That includes your room." She stood up again, deciding on a different position. "Bend over and grab your ankles, Laharl."

Laharl frowned a bit. "Etna, listen, I..."

Etna cut him off quickly. "I said bend over, Laharl! And no buts... the only but in this conversation is going to be a spanked one!"

Laharl saw that there was no point in arguing about this. He turned around and bent over, grabbing his ankles as instructed. Etna came up behind him and swiftly lowered his shorts and underwear. "Also, you will receive extra slaps for drinking so much at once. You know I disapprove of drinking, especially at public affairs."

Laharl groaned and rolled his eyes. "And you used to always be the immoral one." he reminded her.

Laharl was rewarded for his smart comment by a very hard spank from the paddle, making him yelp in surprise. "Watch your mouth, Laharl!" she warned him. She placed a hand on his back just above his buttocks and started spanking him, nice and hard, leaving a second in between each smack, letting the pain sink in gently. It wasn't long before Laharl was whimpering like a child again. She smirked a bit, knowing that he would have lasted much longer had this been a playful spanking. She picked up the pace a bit, being sure to cover every square inch of his bare behind with slaps. Each one made him cry out now, his butt turning from pink to red in a matter of minutes. Laharl panted gently and whimpered, squirming from his standing position. But Etna was far from over. She wouldn't let him up until he was begging."

Laharl squirmed again, starting to sob a bit. "Etna, I'm sorr- OW!" he exclaimed, feeling her slap his bum extra hard.

Etna nodded. "Not nearly as sorry as you should be... now listen, Laharl, I am very disappointed in you, treating a new vassal like that, especially after all the lectures I've given you on treating them better. Now, after we're done and you've done your corner time, you are going to find Makari and apologize for everything you've done and you will raise her wages back up to what she deserves... Five thousand Hell a day should do it." She punctuated every word with an extra hard smack to his bum, knowing that he could hear her over his own sobs and wails.

Laharl's eyes widened when she mentioned the pay increase. "F-five thou- YEOWCH! E-Etna, I can't give h- OW! Her that much!"

Etna growled lightly. "You are rich and you have plenty of money! You'll pay her that much or this is going to be a long, long night!"

It didn't take Laharl long to decide. "Okay, okay! I'll pay her! OW! Etna, please stop!"

Etna did stop, and let the paddle rest back down under the stones where it had been. "Good... now into the corner and think about what a brat you were."

Laharl nodded gently and quickly walked over to the corner, taking deep breaths to calm himself and stop his sobbing. "S-sorry... about Makari, dear."

Etna's features softened and she walked up to him, gently kissing her husband's cheek. "It's alright... you still have some lessons to learn about how to treat vassals... particularly the busty female vassals. I saw how you treated the Nekomatas and Succubi that recently joined the army."

Laharl blushed a bit and nodded. "I know, Etna... I know." Etna smiled and gently hugged her husband again, nuzzling him a bit as he leaned into her embrace, unknowingly having a similar thing happen in a different part of the castle.

Thus, two brats received their comeuppance that night, and they both would later agree that they thoroughly deserved it.

END CHAPTER

Well, there is the third chapter all done. To make up for not having a spanking in the last chapter, I give you two this chapter! Be expecting a fourth chapter from the Purple Penguin soon! Until then, send all suggestions and reviews to me and we'll both read them for future refrence!


	4. Triple Threat

Notes: Maraki is not a Mary sue and she'll kill you if you say that! -.- So will I, you accusers of Mary-Sue-age…rawr Well, enjoy!

A day after the incident with herself and Etna beating their boys, Ma-chan was fixing her room up in typical Maraki style—tiny skull lanterns hanging from the ceiling, soft silk bedclothes on the 4-poster in the corner, a little pile of skull-print pillows for reading during rainy days, Taro's junk stuffed willy-nilly into the closet (they were sharing a room and he has absolutely no idea how to clean), Cerberus's bed, a fuzzy gray chair, bookcase and a separate, neat area for Maraki's own possessions.

"Whew…" Maraki flopped into the chair after completing a long day on the job and getting her allotted 5000 Hell. A Prinny accompanied her and flipped channels on the TV. "Hey, Orka?" Maraki said.

"Dood?" The prinny cast an eye upon the girl, dressed in her nurse's dress and hat. Maraki had been a medic in the army not too long ago…probably about two years. Her tail twitched and she spoke.

"Do you know of any…a-hem…fetish shops where I can find stuff?" The prinny nodded. "Just on Sacrifice Street. Turn towards the statue of the girl in chains and it's right behind there, dood."

"Can do, Orka!" Maraki had a little stash hidden away at the bottom of her secret box under the bed. She kept a small love note Taro had written to her when she was 12 inside, along with her money and some incense. Scooping the Hell into her coin purse, she dropped the little skull-print pouch into a satin bag and headed out the door. Besides…she couldn't have anything ordinary for whipping her dear brother, now could she?

Taro sat in the bathtub, meditating on his sister. She was the prettiest thing ever…why couldn't he get that damn spanking out of his mind? Ma-chan…he had almost taboo feelings of love for her…but why was it such a turn-on to be beaten? "Gaah!" Taro sunk under the water, making the Devil Duckie on top of the water spin around.

Meanwhile, Maraki wrote a quick little note on her skull note cube.

_Brother dear, I must go out…for unknown reasons (teehee). Being the kind, generous older sister I am, I left a snack out for you and you can have the computer and TV to yourself until I get home…Just don't go diggin' around in my closet (lol!)_

_Love,_

_Your sweet, sweet sister Maraki-chan_

True to her word, the girl left out some peppermints and a Cinnamint heart for her brother, and departed.

"What a lovely day!" Truth be told, it was raining like there was no tomorrow, but then that was nothing her ruffled gray-and-white parasol couldn't help with. Cerberus was, believe it or not, terrified of thunderstorms and had stayed home out of fright. "Hrm…Orka better not be leading me on!" Ma-chan poked around the street until she found the shop. She immediately blushed a bright shade of red and almost dropped her bags. "EWW! Zera's Bondage and SM Emporium! What kind of a tawdry place is this!" Maraki smacked herself on the head. "Dang it! If any of the officials are there, word will get out that I'm some kind of perv! Oh well…I can always deny the fact that it's me…but this is so embarrassing!" Maraki finally made up her mind and gingerly stepped in the door, as if it might bite her, but held her parasol in front of her face to hide her identity.

"Hullo, dear. What can I get for you?" Zera croaked. She was middle-aged and had bright orange hair cut into a pageboy.

"Err…do you sell spanking stuff?" Maraki fidgeted with her coin purse, rather embarrassed.

Zera took a couple long drags on her cigarette. She looked into Maraki's downcast eyes, studied the girl and finally spoke.

"You got someone you're dommin', hon?"

"Well…I guess you could say that…" The girl grinned shyly.

"Be rough with 'im." Zera grinned and winked. "Back in my heydays I starred in a couple'a those blue movies…was a dom. oh yeah, whips and stuff are around the corner of the corsets."

Maraki bowed low and resumed her search. First she thought she'd check out some corsets. But…these didn't cover anything at all…

_WHY did I let that prinny tell me that this was the right place to go! _Maraki thought. Her face turned an even deeper shade of pink, but she reassured herself that virtually nothing was taboo in the world of demons.

With that in mind, about 20 minutes later Ma-chan had found a French martinet, a leather collar and a school cane. "Hrm…maybe I'm losing my timid side…" She scooped the Hell out onto the counter and thanked Zera, then headed on out, her nose buried in a book and ready to go home.

Entering the huge palace, she waved hello to Flonne and Etna. "Hi guys! Oh, you'll NEVER believe what I got at the place Orka sent me to! Head on back to my room and I'll show you…and get a nice fire started!" Skittering back to her room she noticed something as she dropped her bags on the bed. Taro wasn't there!

"Er…Ma-chan?" Flonne said.

"Mmhm, Flonne, what is it, hon?" Maraki murmured, looking at the clock. It was 5:30 PM. Hoo boy…Taro was in for some PAIN when he got home.

"Er…Taro left with Laharl...he socked poor Etna in the gut and tried to tear my dress off…." Flonne blushed an insane shade of red.

"Ooooh! Nobody does that to my Flonne and Etna-sempai!" Maraki rose from the bed, holding the French whip in her hands. "It's a martinet. They say the punished boy is supposed to dancewhen you're finished…or you haven't beaten him enough." Maraki smirked. "And judging from how mad I am at him right now, he's gonna be in for it…bad." Ma-chan's fangs were semi-visible against her red lipstick. "I'll even let you guys help. See the cane I bought?"

"It's gorgeous!" Etna clapped her hands. "Maybe we can get Laharl in here…double spankings, teehee!"

"Lovely." Maraki opened her closet and dug around for her nightshirt. "You guys need some pajamas? It's 7:00 already…"

"Ne, I got mine." Flonne said, holding up a feathered silk heart-print nightgown.

"Eh, go ahead and throw me something'", said Etna, lounging on the shag rug and channel-surfing to _Who Wants to Be Thrown In The Lava Pool? _

Maraki buttoned the skull-shaped buttons on the oversized long-sleeved silk dress shirt and tossed Etna a similar one with bat-winged buttons.

"Good lord, that boy gets into trouble…" The maid of the underworld dragged out the flogging block and sat the martinet and the cane on top of it. "I wonder if dear Mama and Papa in the world beyond would be proud of me for looking after him so well…" She grinned.

"Aww…" Etna walked over and embraced the girl. "They'd be overjoyed to see how maturely you're handling this. Juggling a job from my husband Lord Tightass and your bratty brother has to be hard…" Etna suppressed a giggle. "Eeek…I just said that about the overlord…oooh, he might kiiiiill me…" It was just a friendly joke, nothing more, but something was terribly amusing about it.

Maraki laughed so hard her belly hurt. "Do you know how hard you make me laugh? Do you?" She smiled prettily and brought out a set of teacups. "Might as well enjoy ourselves a little before the real fun begins."

Maraki watched the people answering questions and curled up in her chair to see the contestants get flung into the magma. Suddenly there was a banging around in the front of the palace and the maid slipped out of the room to see what was going on.

"Taro, that was GREAT! I am sooooo wasted…" Laharl groaned. He stumbled through the doors and almost stabbed Maraki with his sword.

"Move it, ya fussy old hen!" Taro squawked, squeezing Maraki's chest in an attempt to keep himself from falling.

Maraki was irate. "Do you know how worried I was, brother dear? DO YOU!" she hissed, picking him up by the back of his black duster coat.

"Geez, Hoity-Toity…you sure are mad at me just for one little evening out to get drunk and terrorize the Succubi…" Taro slurred.

"My name is not Hoity-Toity, Taro, and you're about to get your just desserts…" Maraki steered both the boys towards her room.

Laharl gulped gently as he saw Etna standing there, her hands on her hips and her foot gently tapping against the ground. She came forward and he tried to cover his initial nervousness with a quick, "Hi, honey!"

Etna quickly backed away, coughing gently and pinching her nose. "In the name of all that is unholy, Laharl, how much have you been drinking!" she demanded.

Laharl gulped. "Two or five bottles of um... Demon Daze whine."

Flonne's eyes widened. "Demon Daze! But that stuff is so powerful, most demons would fall flat on their back after the first shot!"

Etna quickly closed the door and Makari turned off the television, all three of the women looking at the two boys, who looked nervously back. Taro cleared his throat a bit and looked at his sister as serenely as a drunk was able. "Makari, all we did was go out for a bit... just for a bit of fun."

Laharl quickly added, as Etna glared down at his crotch, "I didn't do anything with anyone!"

Taro nodded gently. "Yeah, Laharl kept saying, 'I'm married, I can't do that!' so cut him some slack here."

Etna's face softened a bit. Even when he was plastered, Laharl still loved her... but that didn't change the fact that he had broken her rule saying that he wasn't supposed to get plastered in the first place.

Flonne smiled a bit. "Well, Laharl, at least you didn't do anything that you would TRULY regret."

Makari nodded. "Yeah, unlike my younger sibling here. Now both of you, off with the pants and over the block."

Both of the boys jumped, noticing for the first time that there was a french whip, a cane, and a flogging block placed in the center of the room. Laharl gulped a bit and shook his head. "No way! Etna, I don't mind when you spank me, I actually enjoy it, but I refuse to let a vassal and a love freak participate in this!"

Etna frowned gently and walked over to him, taking his arm and pulling him close, kissing his cheek. "You listen here, honey, we've all decided that both of you, together, are getting very unruly as of late. I know you like it when I spank you, but at least this way, we won't have to worry about you getting excited while we whip your ass."

Both the boys protested thoroughly, but Makari and Etna quickly pulled them down over the block, which was easily big enough to fit three people, and grabbed thier pants, pulling them down. Makari gave a soft gasp when she looked at her brother's bottom, which was already pink, bordering a light shade of red. "What the hell! What is this!" she asked, tapping his butt gently.

Taro gulped a bit and shrugged. "I paid a few Succubi to do it, why?" he asked, as if it was no big deal.

Makari huffed and picked up the cane. "Well, in a few minutes, I think you're gonna wish that you hadn't done that." She motioned at Laharl's butt. "I think we should make them a bit even before we punish them both, ne?"

Etna nodded. "I agree. Flonne, why don't you go ahead and start it up."

If Laharl was shocked by his own wife's suggestion, Flonne was ten times as shocked. "Etna, but... I've never spanked anyone and Laharl is the overlord and you are his wife and... and..."

Etna shrugged. "Alright, here's another way to put it. As the queen of the netherworld, I order you to spank Laharl until his butt is just as pink as Taro's." She grinned and looked at Taro. "And when I get to you, little brat, I am going to have a lot of fun for you punching me in the gut."

Laharl gasped for a second. "You hit my wife!" he asked, turning to him, outraged now. Taro nodded meekly and Laharl growled a bit. "After this, I think we'll need to have a discussion concerning your rank as captain, Taro."

Taro gulped and nodded. "Hai... I am sorry, lord Laharl."

Makari's resolve wavered a bit, seeing her brother like that. This could cost him his job... but then again, Etna might talk Laharl out of firing him completely... maybe a leave of absence, or at worse, a demotion. She shook her head and sat down, waiting for Flonne to start.

Flone was still a little hesitant, but she approached Laharl and gave him one swift slap on his right buttcheek, causing the young overlord to gasp sharply and wince. Flonne was much stronger now than she had been when they had first met. Flonne noted how he reacted and repeated the action on his left cheek, gaining a similar result. Slowly, she built up her confidence and continued the pattern, left to right.

Smack, spank, spank, slap, smack, whap!

The cycle continued, with Laharl whimpering every so often until his bottom was almost a perfect match for Taro's. Flonne backed off, rubbing her sore hand a bit and smiling. "How's that?"

Etna giggled gently, swinging the whip absently. "Oh, that is so wonderful! If you don't look at their faces, those two asses could be twins!"

Makari grinned gently and stood up, tapping each of their butts lightly with the cane. "My turn! Oh, I certainly hope you have no objections, Etna-sama?"

Etna shook her head. "Go crazy, just don't wear them out before I get a turn."

Makari nodded gently and smiled a bit, standing to the left of her brother. raising the cane swiftly, she brought it down so that it struck both them bottoms at the same time, leaving a crimson streak across both their pinkish bottoms. Both the boys let out loud whimpers of pain and those only grew louder when the cane contacted their bare behinds a second time... then a third... a fourth...

Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, switch, switch...

Tears streaked Taro and Laharl's face and dropped to the ground in front of them as their legs kicked out violently and their hands dug at the ground in front of them, seeking some relief, any relief from the punishment. After a good long while, Makari stopped, setting down the cane and examining their behinds. They were striped pink and red now and she smiled at her handywork, satisfied. She sat down and motioned to Etna. "Your turn, Etna."

Etna nodded, but she didn't commence right away, instead walking around to the front of the boys, taking Laharl's chin in her hands and forcing him to look at her. "Laharl, you know that I hate it when you go out like this... You promised me that you wouldn't drink so much anymore and that you would let me know honestly how long you would be gone..." She spoke softly, almost uncharacteristically softly, and soothingly.

Laharl sobbed a bit more and nodded gently to her. "Hai, I know Etna, and I promise I won't do it again and I'll make it up to you..."

Etna nodded and kissed his forehead. "That's great, but for right now, let's get this punishment overwith." She gave him another quick kiss, purposefully avoiding his lips because his breath still reeked of that awful whine. She walked back behind the two of them, raising the whip high and then slamming it down on Laharl's right cheek, this his left, then Taro's right, then his left. She repeated this pattern over and over again, the two boys sobbing again and again, loudly wailing actually. Taro's butt wiggled gently and Flonne blushed gently as she watched it, slightly transfixed by it. Her heart sped up a bit as his cheeks jiggled from the slapping and she suddenly felt as if she should have been the one to spank him, not some Succubus in a back alley somewhere. She shook her head of the thought and continued to watch.

After a good ten minutes, Etna set the whip down and nodded. "Alright, both of you into the corner for a while. You know the rules, no rubbing and no trying to get out of the corner."

The boys slowly got up, pain also in their legs as they walked over to the corner and stood their, hands in front of them, probably cupping their private areas. Etna, Makari, and Flonne giggled gently at this and sighed as the time ticked by. Finally, Makari nodded in satisfaction and took them by the soulder, leading them out of the corner and pulling their underwear and pants back up. She turned Taro to face her. "Alright, Taro, from now on, I expect to be informed of absolutely everything you do, young man." Taro nodded gently. "Hai, I am sorry, sister." He hugged her gently. Etna and Laharl also embraced and finally shared a kiss on the lips, though Etna could still taste the disgusting whine. Both boys walked out with hurried apologies and and goodbyes.

As soon as they were out of range, Laharl grinned. "I told you it would work."

Taro nodded and gently rubbed his butt. "Yeah, but I am a bit jealous that you were the one to get all the attention from Flonne."

Laharl shrugged. "I told you to wait until we got back, but you just had to have one from the succubi... and that is the last time I'm ever rinsing my mouth in that awful whine again."

Taro laughed a bit. "Thanks again for helping me out... I didn't know where else to turn about this."

Laharl shrugged. "Trust me, I know the feeling... and trust me on this, too, if you want a spanking from Flonne herself, you REALLY need to piss her off, something that is nigh impossible to do. I've seen her disappointed, frustrated, confused, and angered, but if you want a spanking, you'll have to get her enraged and good luck with that."

Taro nodded and grinned. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll figure something out... again, I'm sorry I had to hit your wife, but I knew that that would almost guarentee her wanting a crack at me."

Laharl shrugged as he stopped in front of his room. "Don't worry, Etna's a tough bitch, she'll be fine. Now get back to your quarters before any of the girls come along or they might get suspicious."

Taro nodded and gave a swift salute before hurrying off towards his chambers, rubbing his butt periodically as he did so.

Laharl walked in and undressed, rubbing his sore arse and laying on his stomach on the bed as Etna came in. She smiled and walked over, joining him in the bed and cuddling up close, massaging his stinging arse. "I love you, you little brat."

Laharl nodded. "And I love you, you touch dominatrix." Then, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

!#$&()!#$&()+

RichaCo's Notes: The ending was written by me, but a majority of the chapter was written by PP. I'll be the one writing the entire next chapter, so look forward to that. Also, as of this chapter, this fic will be moved to the M rated secion of the Disgaea section since it is getting a LOT more sexual now, lol. Look out for more chapters and more fics by me AND my wonderful friend the Purple Penguin!


	5. An angle's wrath

Well, after that excellent chapter by the Purple Penguin, it's gonna be hell for me to try and counter it, ne? Prepare for some romance blossoming, as well as a Flonne that has become a little more demonic! BEHOLD!

Chapter 5: An Angel's Wrath

Laharl awoke to a stinging sensation on his rear. Yelping and groaning, he quickly squirmed away, covering his already abused backside and looked back to see Etna standing there. She giggled a bit. "Morning, sleepy-head. Wow, if I had only smacked your ass a few times when you were in the two year long sleep, you might have woken up earlier, ne?"

Laharl grumbled, but got up and rubbed his arse again, trying to get a bit of the sting out of it. "Etna, why can't you just let me sleep?" he whined, rubbing his head to keep up the act that he had gotten plastered last night and was now paying for it with a severe hangover.

Etna shook her head. "Sorry, Laharl, but it was your own fault. An overlord can't rest, you should know that by now."

Laharl pouted, but grabbed a clean set of shorts and a cape to match and got himself ready. "Alright, Alright, I'm going." He smirked and came towards her, kissing her lightly, causing her to melt into his arms. She smiled and returned the kiss, hugging him softly for a few minutes before letting go. Laharl grinned. "See you at lunch?"

Etna nodded gently. "Definitely."

Laharl nodded and sighed as he trumped off into the hall to face the duties of an overlord once again. His walk from his room to his throne was quickly interrupted when Flonne walked down the hall opposite him, smothered in cooking oil. Laharl tried to hold back his laughter, but it was unbearable. He burst out into a fit of laughter, clutching his ribs.

Flonne turned to him, a slightly annoyed look on her face, her demon tail twitching from side to side gently. "Laharl, please don't laugh, I'm already in a bad mood."

Laharl managed to calm himself, though it wasn't easy. It was plain that he would have loved to continue laughing right now, but he managed to ask her, with a few snorts and snickers, "What… happened to snort you?"

Flonne sighed gently. "I was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast when all of a sudden I felt all this cooking oil rain down on me. After I recovered, and managed to keep from sliding anywhere, I looked up and Taro was up there, grinning and holding a huge bucket that was still dripping cooking oil."

Laharl mentally smirked, though is face frowned and he crossed his arms. "Well, it's your problem, not mine. You do something about it."

Flonne shook her head. "No, it's quite alright. He's just a child after all."

Laharl snorted, not from laughter, but from ordinary exasperation. "And kids always repeat their actions if they aren't corrected Flonne. Like I said, he's just my general and this is your problem, so I'm not going to do anything about it, but if you don't do anything, I think he may think that it's okay and keep up these pranks."

Flonne shrugged. "If I see him, I'll tell him to let up on the pranks then. Makari decided to go out into town for a full night, she said she had to go a good distance to get some rare cleaning implements and some cooking ingredients that we can't get currently at the castle."

Laharl shrugged. "Fine with me, as long as she's back cleaning and doing her job by tomorrow." He walked by Flonne, careful to avoid the large trail of slippery cooking oil that she left in her wake.

Flonne sighed and started to walk, or more like skate, down the hallway. The prinnies were cleaning up the kitchen, so she couldn't do anything there until that was cleaned up, so she might as well devote her time to one of her hobbies, writing poetry.

However, when she got there, she discovered that there had been a large graffiti tag placed on her door of a demon giving a rude gesture. Frowning, she opened the door and her tail almost twisted itself into knots when she saw what had become of her lovely pink room. All around, lines of spray paint dotted the room, swirling around here and there. Even her personal objects hadn't been spared, her bed, writing desk, and bookshelf covered in spray paint. There were no words or pictures like the one on the door, but her eye still twitched gently. Clenching and unclenching her fists, the former celestian quickly counted backwards from ten to calm herself. "Remember, anger and violence won't solve anything, love is the answer, with love there is understanding." She chanted this strange mantra to herself over and over again before she finally felt calm enough to walk to the walls and examine the paint.

After deciding that it was too dry to simply wash off with water, she decided that she'd have to get some of that heavy-duty paint remover that they kept in the castle in case demon gangs decided to try and tag the castle. It had happened before.

She walked out of her room and started down for the storage house, which lay nice and close to the Rosen Queen Company for convenience. That way, if anyone didn't find what they needed in the storehouse, they always had the store they could buy the item in. As she neared it, she saw that business was slow today. Of course, it was a Sunday, and who goes to a store, even an open one, on Sundays? Demons didn't particularly care that it was a holy day, but it was a good excuse to lounge around.

One of the store clerks smiled and waved a bit at Flonne. "Hey there, Flonne! Anything I can get for you?" he asked, flashing her a charming smile, only earning a scowl from the pretty archer that was standing at the opposite shelf.

Flonne shook her head. "No, that's fine. I am just here to grab some paint remover from the storehouse."

The clerk frowned. "Well, you're out of luck, Flonne. Taro-sama came in a while ago and took all the spray paints and paint removers out of the storehouse and then bought our supply out as well."

Flonne froze in mid-step and once again her tail was twitching. "He… did?"

The clerk nodded gently. "Sorry, Flonne, but we won't get another shipment of paint or paint remover in for another week or so."

The fire was building within her, she knew it was, but she contained it quickly and tried to smile convincingly at the clerks. "Alright, thanks anyway. "Do either of you happen to know where Taro-sama is right now?"

The archer scratched the back of her head gently, lifting up her large ponytail to do so. "I think… he said he was headed down to the library to do some reading."

Flonne nodded gently. "Thank you!" she said quickly, turning and practically bolting for the library. When she got there, she found it deserted, which was normal since demons aren't exactly the most literate species known in the universe, except for Taro, who had a mischevious grin on his boyish face, which was buried into a small, hardcover book.

Flonne cleared her throat loudly, causing Taro to look up. "Oh, Flonne! Hi." He chuckled a bit as he looked her over. "You look a little angry about something."

Flonne quickly shook her head, her pacifistic nature refusing to let her believe that she actually might be angry at the boy. "No, not angry, just upset, Taro. Why have you been so mean to me all day?" she asked.

Taro shrugged and closed the book, leaning back in the chair he had been reading in. "I don't know what you're talking about, Flonne."

Flonne sighed gently and came into the room, walking swiftly over to him. "I saw you when you poured that vat of cooking oil over me. I didn't have any proof to show that you were the one who vandalized my room with spraypaint, but you confirmed it for me when you bought all the paint and paint remover from the Rosen Queen Company."

Taro shrugged a bit. "Jus' having a bit of fun, Flonne. It gets boring around here for a kid, even a general."

Flonne sighed again. "Yes, but could your frustrations be pointed somewhere else other than me?" she asked politely.

Taro mentally growled. She wasn't boiling over! What was wrong with this chick, did she even know the meaning of the word anger? Laharl was right, she was one tough bitch to crack. Keeping his face level, he shrugged and picked up the book he had been reading from before and opened it again. "Fine, but if I get bored again, I can't guarantee that the promise will be kept."

Flonne nodded and was about to walk off when she noticed something on the cover of the book. The cover itself was red leather with some sort of golden picture on the front. From the angle she saw it at, it looked like two children playing leapfrog. "Taro, what is that book that you're looking at?" she asked, coming close again."

Taro paid her no mind, completely ignoring her now. He buried his face deeper in the book. Flonne, seeing that he had no intention of answering, leaned forward a bit to inspect the book while his face was buried in it. Her face turned white and her pupils grew small at what she saw. The golden picture on the cover was not of two children, but of two adults, both naked, and they were definitely NOT playing leapfrog. Shuddering, and completely forgetting manners for the moment, she straightened and snatched the book away from Taro, who looked very surprised for the moment. He leaned back and frowned.

Flonne quickly turned the book over and once again, the color drained from her face. Taro, who was only fourteen-hundred years old, was looking at a pillow book! Every page she turned showed another scene of a male and a female making love. The scenes were varied in race and background she noted, a forest here with a demon and a human, a cold lake with an angel and a demon, but still, she was outraged that so young a demon had gotten his hands on this! In celestia, there were strict consequences for an angel below the age of eighteen-hundred owning a pillow book or anything remotely related to that in fact. Slamming the book shut, she tossed it to the side and placed her hands on her hips. "Taro, I cannot believe that you would actually look at that!"

Taro was VERY surprised now. He had been trying all day to get her to boil over, doing as many things as he could, but the thing that made her break was the fact that he had been eyeing a pillow book! "Hey, it's a free netherworld, I can look at what I want." He made to get up, but Flonne stopped him and forced him back down in the chair.

Flonne gave him a very serious glance. "Taro, though it is not so highly enforced in the netherworld, the same law about things like that pillow book apply here as well as in Celestia, my former home. Anyone caught with something like that under eighteen-hundred is to be punished."

Taro felt his heart skip a bit and his still red behind started to tingle a bit at the prospect of what might be coming, but he kept his calm demeanor and simply made to get up again. "You can't do anything to me. You aren't my sister, you aren't Laharl, and you certainly aren't as gutsy as Etna."

As he got up, Flonne grabbed him by the ear, startling him and earning a yelp from the younger demon. Flonne sat down in the chair he had previously occupied and found it to be pleasurably warm. "Taro, once I witnessed an angel of fifteen-hundred get caught by some of the older angels with a pillow book. They had no relation whatsoever to him and they had never met before, being in different sects of Celestia. Do you know what happened?"

Taro grunted a bit, trying to pull his ear away from her, but not succeeding. "Hmph, no, I don't. Should I even care?" he asked, though his tough voice wavered ever so slightly."

Flonne suddenly gave a hard jerk and brought Taro over her lap, pinning him there. "The angels that caught him didn't even hesitate for a second. The tore his lower robes off and caned him, good and hard."

Taro gasped gently and squirmed over her lap. "F-Flonne, wait!" he said quickly.

Flonne shook her head, showing that she didn't want to hear his arguments and grabbed his lower garments, forcing them down, and exposing his red, tender backside. "Don't worry, I won't be as rough as your sister, or as Etna, but you definitely need this, Taro. Since I don't have a cane handy, my hand will do just fine." Without waiting for a comment from the young demon general, she raised her hand and swatted his backside nice and hard, making a resounding slap that could be heard throughout the library.

Taro gave a startled yelp, not expecting such a hard assault. He felt a second slap strike his opposite bottom cheek and he started to squirm, whimpering, the new sting reigniting the old pain from last nights whipping. But, his mind and heart were fluttering at the moment. This was a dream come true. If he had known all he had to do was show her a pillow book, he could have dumped a whole collection at her doorstep! He had a whole collection hidden away.

His thoughts were interrupted as several more painful spanks rained down on his arse and Flonne started to scold him in an almost motherly way. "Taro, I am sorry, but those kinds of things shouldn't be exposed to young demons and I'm very disappointed that you would even think of opening such a thing."

Taro groaned gently from pain as another slap graced his behind. "Yes, Flonne!" he answered quickly, curling his toes a bit. It was starting to burn his behind again, but the pain felt so good to him. He had felt something similar to this when he had paid the succubus to do it down at the bar, but then, he had been fantasizing that it was the fallen angel who had been delivering the punishment then, and it hadn't felt nearly as good as this… or should he say as painful? Either way, he knew now that he was crying openly again and that it would take another week before he would be able to sit down again.

Flonne's hand was beginning to hurt as she continued to spank the boy, the slaps ringing in her ears and making her pulse quicken. She wondered why it did that… she hadn't felt anything except for a lot of embarrassment when she had slapped Laharl's bratty backside last night. But right now, with this squirming boy over her lap, it made her feel… somewhat aroused. She slapped him again and felt her anger melt away a bit into a foggy sort of feeling as she watched his bottom jiggle from each slap. It was somehow mesmerizing, watching those two glowing orbs change to a darker red with every slap.

At last, after another fifteen or so minutes of this, Flonne stopped and examined her handiwork. His bottom was now a wonderful shade of cherry red and she smiled inwardly, the color reminding her of a heart. She slowly pulled his pants and underwear up, making him gasp slightly from the pain, and then set him upright, hugging him gently while he massaged his backside. "Alright, Taro… no more looking at dirty books like that, okay?"

Taro nodded gently and his sobs died down in her arms. "Yes Flonne, I promise, no more dirty books."

Flonne nodded and gave him a slight peck on the cheek. "Alright then… I'm going to go back to my room, and in at least a half an hour, do you think you could come and bring me a few cans of paint remover?"

Taro smiled and nodded gently. "Can do."

Flonne nodded again and waved goodbye as she walked out. Taro gently lowered himself down into the chair, needing a bit of a rest. His heart was still beating obscenely fast and he took deep breaths to try and calm it. "Dear god, that… was incredible."

There was a gentle chuckle from the entrance of the library and he saw Laharl standing there. "Nice to see it worked out according to your plan, Taro."

Taro nodded quickly. "Yes, Laharl-sama. And it was everything I thought it would be and more. It was incredible, now I see why you and Etna enjoy it so much."

Laharl grinned and walked over to the kid. "Yeah, I'll tell you though, it only gets better after you know that she enjoys it too."

Taro frowned. "But what if she doesn't like it?" he asked, leaning back.

Laharl shrugged. "I don't know… but just remember that she's the one who explained to me that even angels sometimes enjoy a bit of ass-play, though she never named herself specifically."

Taro nodded and smirked. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind. I'll see you later, Laharl."

Laharl nodded as Taro walked out and he slumped into the chair, smirking at how warm it was. His own backside was still a little sore, but not to the point of squirming when he sat down.

Flonne, meanwhile, was panting hard near the entrance to her room, one hand over her chest, feeling her heart as it slowly went from a mile a minute back down to normal. "Oh my… I… wasn't supposed to feel this way. It was punishment, wasn't it?"

Etna's giggle could be heard down the hall as she approached her friend. "I thought the same thing when I first spanked Laharl, Flonne. But afterwards, I just couldn't get it outta my mind, having that squirming body over my lap, the feeling of dominance you get from it, the sound of flesh against flesh when you slap his ass with your bare hand…"

She would have gone on, but Flonne quickly cut her off. "Etna, please stop! You're gonna get me all worked up again!" She started panting again. "Oh dear…"

Etna laughed gently, though not unpleasantly. "Flonne, don't worry about it… as far as this goes, I promise not to tell anyone. Maybe Laharl and I started a trend without knowing it."

Flonne giggled. "But Etna, not many people know about it, and I'm sure if anyone outside of our little circle of trust knew about it, Laharl would already be mortified."

Etna nodded. "Yeah, but they do say people unconsciously repeat the tactics of their leaders."

Flonne was about to say something before the sound of smacking reached her ears. Etna frowned as well and both girls followed the sound down the hall to the vassal's quarters. The room that the sound was coming from was slightly cracked open and both the girls peered in and gasped gently, though not loudly enough for the ones inside the room to hear.

A nekomata and a succubus were both bent over the bed within the room, their bottoms sticking up nice and high in the air. After a second of study, Etna and Flonne recognized the nekomata as Kali, the Werecat, and the succubus as Erica, the Lilith. Both of them were whimpering gently, their butts a bright red color, their tails being held up by a pair of males. The one holding up Kali's tail was a sandy-haired Geo-Master named Zan. In his free hand, he held a huge hairbrush which he was continually bringing down on Kali's behind. The other one, the one holding up Erica's tail, was a young blonde rogue named Tanis. He held a wooden spoon and used against Erica's backside as hard as he was able.

Both the men were scolding the two girls, who were beginning to wiggle gently, and started to plead for their captors to stop. The request was granted and each male took his respective female into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Etna giggled and quickly pulled Flonne away. "I told you so!" she taunted.

Flonne pouted, but giggled as well. "I see what you mean… well, I'll see you later Etna."

Etna nodded and hugged Flonne quickly, who returned the gesture and they both walked off, Flonne still feeling tingly from the spanking she had administered and Etna, after just witnessing that, felt like maybe she should bend Laharl over the bed tonight before bed…

**END CHAPTER**

Yep, that be all for this one. Whaddya thing? More romance a good thing, ne? A note for Pengy: I don't mind if you wanna include those new characters mentioned above for later chapters. I just kinda threw them in for the hell of it, but if you want them to have a bigger part, go ahead… more of them means that 'group activities' might start popping up, ne? lol, anyways, hope you all like this chapter and I am especially looking forward to another chappy from the purple penguin. Chow for now!


End file.
